1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal feeding devices and more particularly pertains to a new animal feeding device for refrigerating and selectively serving pet food.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal feeding devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,361 describes a device for feeding a dog at selected times. Another type of animal feeding device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,980 having a dish, which may be cooled or heated to keep pet food at a selected temperature. Yet another device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,874 that includes a housing having an opening in a top wall and food dish that is rotatable within the housing so that compartments of the food dish may be selectively aligned with the opening in the top wall.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is particularly well suited for feeding cats. Often cats are fed food, which must be refrigerated after removing it from a can. Additionally, a refrigeration system should also be incorporated with a housing that may be programmed for ejecting a food dish having the refrigerated cat food therein. The housing should be programmable for dispensing multiple food dishes over a plurality of days.